Death Day
by Sirrius The Moonblade
Summary: Title is pretty self explanitory. Aquainted with "Good to be Alive". Old and crappy. UNBETA'D NO OWN PHOTO!


**A/N: this is old. This is bad. Once again (As per the usual) I apologize for this.**

**This is a companion to "Good to be alive." I have one last DP fanfic(one shot) after this. It's a bit longer. I warn you, this could have been better. Sadly I am too stubborn and lazy to heavily edit this. **

**Oh, yes, forgot to say I borrowed the idea of a "death day" from a different fanfic that I can't recall the name of, so thank you random person! Appreciation!**

**Erm, here.**

_**Thoughts are like sunrays**_

_**And may fade away,**_

'_**Til they return ere**_

_**On a bright summer day.**_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the Phantoms named Danny. I don't own any Phantoms.**

Death Day

He could tell it wasn't going to be a normal day.

Something was…off.

Sighing, he turned off his blaring alarm clock and got ready for the day. He stood in front of a mirror for a moment to take in his appearance. His raven black hair was a mess, and anyone looking at his sky blue eyes could tell from the dark rings that he was an insomniac. He wore his usual- although a bit wrinkled- clothes along with a maroon toned jacket with the hood up in preparation for the blistery autumn day. The cold didn't bother him, even when it dropped below freezing, but he had to keep appearances up, otherwise people may start to notice other odd things about the young Fenton boy.

Hearing his sister call his name, he sighed once more and went down the stairs, where a hopefully nice- and nonradioactive- breakfast awaited him.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

On the way to school, young Daniel "Danny" Fenton knew something was wrong. He had woken up with a peculiar tingling feeling that just seemed to build as the minutes swept by. Strange.

He gave a weak smile when he spotted his two friends. Tucker Foley messing with his PDA and Sam Manson pulling her books out of her locker while complaining about how her mother put her through another horrendous shopping spree the other day.

Both of his friends flashed grins at him when he approached, but immediately they faded to worry.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam's Concern.

"Dude, you look _awful_." Tucker's stating of the obvious.

"Gee, thanks Tuck, good to see you too."

"No, dude, what I meant was…I mean…"

Danny shrugged, "It's fine, I know what you mean. I'm okay, just not feeling to well." He kept his eyes down.

"You sure dude? I mean, it _is_ the anniversary of the accident," Tucker said.

Danny's tired eyes shot up to his two friends, "Really?! _That's today_?!"

"Er…" Tucker was confused that his friend didn't know. "Yeah. Don't you remember?"

But Danny wasn't paying attention, he was too occupied with his own thoughts. It all made sense now. The feeling of foreboding that morning, the tingling, the _date_.

"Crap," he muttered.

Looking back at his friends he said, "Look, I gotta go. Tell everyone I'm sick or something."

"Danny, where are you going? Danny?!" But Sam's words didn't reach the halfa as he ran out of the building.

As he rushed down the steps of Casper High, ignoring the strange looks from fellow peers. Suddenly, the world dimmed and began to tilt. Like a dream, he was ent_ering the portal, his footsteps echoing hollowly. The cold metal gleamed ominously. A bundle of wires hidden in shadow causing him to trip-  
_ He landed on the hard ground, actually tripping. He looked up and tried to make out where he was through blurry eyes. Amity Park Park, judging from the fountain.

He picked himself up and ran further, pushing away the dark memories. Soon he couldn't block them anymore, and collapsing in the bushes, he drew his knees to his chest and sobbed.

As memories rushed him he remembered, no, _relived_ the pain. Thousands upon thousands of volts rushing through him, frying every cell, burning in a way that made him feel as though his very soul was being torn apart.

He had been warned, but nothing could have prepared him for this. The ghost couldn't have known how a halfa would react to this, to a ghost's deathday. The pain was just so much worse since Danny's human half could feel pain more than any full ghost could.

So he stayed like that, curled up and hidden among the bushes, sobbing and screaming into his knees for what felt like eternity. Finally, the pain subsided, and after awhile he was able to uncurl himself despite a lingering echo of pain, and he glanced at the sky. The sun was dangerously low compared to the horizon. He'd have to go home soon.

He glanced around, glad to be alone. He'd been warned by that ghost that he'd want to be isolated, be alone. _Especially_ since it was _this_ day. Now he understood.

_So this is a deathday?_ He thought sorrowfully.

_Well, then happy 'deathday' to me._

**THE END**


End file.
